


Where They've All Been Before

by Sapphire_Princess



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tanner is not the Trekkie, The author agrees with Q that Babylon 5 is superior to DS9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Sapphire_Princess
Summary: 007 Fest Prompt Fill '"I never took you for a Star Trek fan." Extra kudos if the Trekkie isn't Q.'It's notjustQ that's a Trekkie in this.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Where They've All Been Before

“Do you want to meet us there or should we all get together beforehand?” Q asks.

“I can always come to yours first thing? R’s staying over isn’t she,” Eve says, then blows on her tea to cool it down.

“Yes. The other guest room will be free if you want to come for the movie-marathon Friday evening?”

“That depends.”

“We’re up to the new trilogy but we might start with the year of hell Voyager episodes before dinner; James will be cooking.”

“That’s a relief. Last time you provided Super Noodles and Ramen, pointed to the microwave and called it the replicator,” Eve teases.

“I did say I couldn’t cook.”

They both look up as Tanner comes into Eve’s office, the door is open so he would have heard their conversation.

“I never took you as a Star Trek fan,” Bill says to Eve.

She glares and Q chuckles into his tea.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I’m sure you didn’t.”

Bill shakes his head. “I’m sorry, it’s not as though there’s much chance to talk about our outside interests often.”

“True,” Eve allows. “Are you?”

“A fan? Definitely a casual watcher but I do prefer Picard to Kirk, before I accidentally put my foot in it again.”

“Which Kirk?”

Bill frowns. “Which of the two Kirk’s do I prefer? The new one. All the shirt tearing and sleeping with any alien that moved got a bit much after a while.”

“Not,” Q says. “When you’re old enough to play drinking-bingo to the classic series.”

Eve and he high-five, poor Tanner looks bemused.

“Favourite characters?” Q asks once Tanner has decided to take a seat and join them.

“Don’t really have any. Maybe the Doctor from Voyager? You?”

“Depends,” Q starts. “I have a soft spot for Picard and Chakotay - who shouldn’t have had that bizarre romantic sub-plot with Seven.” Eve and Bill both make noises of agreement. “But I also like B’Elanna.”

“No one from DS9?” Bill asks.

“Unless Babylon 5 counts, no,” Q remarks darkly.

“There’s more to this isn’t there.” Bill looks between them warily.

Eve nods. “To sum it up, Babylon 5 is the original and superior show - aside from season 5. I did like new Dax in the last season of DS9. Aside from that, I've never managed to convince myself to rewatch it.”

Tanner looks like he’s stepped into another world. Q smiles at his friend in reassurance.

“We’re going to the convention this weekend - along with R and Bond.”

“In costume?”

“Yes, well James pulled a face when I suggested it but we might be able to get him in the red shirt uniform he wore for last year’s Halloween party,” Q says.

“R has him wrapped around her little finger, all she needs to do is ask him and he’ll do it. He enjoys being her older-brother-in-law.” Eve gives Q a look that says _‘you know he’s powerless against it’_ and Q nods as he concedes.

“I’ll ask her. We’re all in the new uniforms - they’ll match James’ - so I’m a chief of engineering and R will be a science officer.”

“I’ll be Uhura,” Eve says with a fond smile. “R made the costume for me and she’s done such a good job. But she always does.”

“Do you always go as Uhura or does R always make your costumes?”

“I’m trying to do every Uhura costume, well, the ones I like anyway. I know it might sound like a cliche but she was my hero when I was a little girl. I used to watch it with my mum.”

“Why would it be cliche?” Bill asks with a frown.

“Because even though things were much better when I was little, seeing a woman who looked like me be such an important character… my mum wanted me to know how important it was.”

“And is,” Q agrees. He’s not going to tell Bill this because it’s Eve’s to share, but Uhura is probably part of the reason she got involved in their line of work in the first place. He knows R has a hero who helped her along her path as well but she's even more guarded about her's.

“I look forwards to the pictures,” Bill says fondly, then looks at Q. “I suppose you can’t get away with being Q.”

Eve just about stops herself from choking on her tea.

“Well, all Qs are Q so I will be.” Q smiles. “But otherwise, no. Sometimes we go as characters but James always wants to be Kirk. Which is why he’s annoyed he can’t be this year.”

“Hm, that doesn’t surprise me,” Bill remarks.

“Well, he and Eve make quite the pair, granted, but he tried to get me to dress as Spock and, well, I don’t like the ears or the makeup.”

“Hence generic chief engineer.”

“Exactly.”

“Why does he want you to be Spock?”

Q grumbles and Eve starts laughing. 

“Would you understand if I said shipping wars?” Eve asks and Bill shakes his head. “Then it’s best we don’t get into that.”

M’s door opens and the head of logistics gives them a quick wave on their way out.

Tanner stands and is about to head in when he looks to M and asks.

“Are you going this weekend, sir?”

“To the convention? No, no. Doctor Who is much more my thing.” He gives the others a small smile and wave then ushers Tanner into his office.

***

Eve as Uhura goes down like the storm they all thought it would and she garners attention that the organisers offer her a job if she wants it.

James is grumbling that he’d have been much better as Kirk, and R, amused by all of it brings them all fudge from a vendor that’s named all their flavours to be Star Trek themed.

“If you want to be Kirk then make your own,” Q grumbles at him.

“Laura?”

R looks at him, making a noise of inquiry - after taking a bite of Borg-butterscotch.

“How much for a Kirk uniform?”

“Provide the fabric and enough time and I’ll give you a discount, just make sure it matches ours,” she says once she’s finished.

“But I’m still not dressing as Spock,” Q tells him.

“Alright Q in a Queue,” James rumbles under his breath.

Q stamps on his foot and walks in front of him, ignoring his shout of protest, a smirk on his face. 

Eve high-fives him and pats James on the shoulder before joining them.

Fin


End file.
